1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary cell may be used repeatedly by charging and discharging and is configured as a battery cell for use in portable small electronic equipment such as cell phones, notebooks, computers, cameras, camcorders, etc., or is configured as a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells for use as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV), or other device using high power.
The battery pack may be used as a power supply for driving a high-power motor and may produce a large amount of heat by charging and discharging operations. Such heat may deteriorate the battery cells. Therefore, the battery pack having a structure using air of a vehicle interior as a cooling medium has been used.
When the battery pack having such a structure is mounted in the vehicle interior or a trunk space, gas or dust of harmful components generated from the battery cells may be quickly introduced into the vehicle interior due to heating, ignition, or abnormal operation of the battery cell. In this case, serious problems such as accidents caused by a driver's affected view or bodily injury due to inhalation of harmful gas may be caused.